Golf is a game of skill and precision. Amateurs and professionals have analyzed all aspects of the game, from the layout of courses to the construction and arrangement of the dimples on the golf balls, with contemporary analyses favoring the scientific approach. For example, golf club shafts have been improved using composite and synthetic materials; the faces of golf club heads have been improved with new shapes and new materials, and all manner of dimple arrangements have been experimented with and used to improve the flight, trajectory, and accuracy of golf balls upon being struck by the golf clubs.
While modern science has been recruited to improve every aspect as this venerable game (dating back 800 years to the dismal moors of Scotland), all golfers, whether frustrated amateur or prize-winning professional, confront a mundane and perennial problem every time they hit the “links”: how to maintain their equipment dirt free and clean. The spiked shoes of the golfer and all the various parts of the golf club—the grip, the shaft, the club head, and the face of the club head (and the score lines on the face of the club head)—must be kept dirt free during and throughout play. Thus, all manner of cleaning expedients have been employed from the common towel to liquid cleaners that are squirted and sprayed onto the equipment and then wiped off. However, golfers are both a meticulous and fussy breed, and will readily try novel accessories to improve their game and maintain their equipment. More significantly, they will promptly stop using any novel and new accessory or item if it proves to be ineffective for the intended purpose.
Thus, the prior art is replete with accessories, items, and devices for cleaning golf balls, the various parts of the golf club, and the spiked golf shoes. For example, the following prior art pertains to devices that are attachable to golf bags or golf bag pull carts: the Doan Patent Publication No. 2003/0084532); the Corcoran U.S. Design Pat. 339,496; the Lewis et al. U.S. Design Pat. 339,473; the Stangarone et al. U.S. Design Patent 350,232; the Petrie U.S. Design Pat. 386,847; the Jones U.S. Design Patent 426,606; the Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,499); the Carnahan U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,457; the Norwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072; the Wyckoff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358; the Zeltner U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,800; the Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,117; the Moultrie U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,589; the Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,873; the Bruce U.S. Pat. No. 878,460; the Beattie U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,968; the Trummer U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,432; the Chung U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,016; and, the Pimentel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,424.
More specifically, the following prior art pertains to tubular or sleeve-like golf club head and grip cleaners that are attachable to golf bags, golf carts, and golf bag pull carts: the Hale U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0211019; the Meyer U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0205456; the Fattal U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,316; the Rivers U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,999; the Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,615; the Matlock U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,277; the Thomson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,512; and the Foss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,372.
The following prior art pertains to devices for cleaning golf shoes and/or golf spikes: the Owens U.S. Design Pat. 420,184; the Racina U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617; the Hensley U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,853; the Frazelle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,736; the Kozub U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,150; the Chang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,596; the Gilcrest U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,674; the Archibeque U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,561; and, the Jolly U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,830.
Finally, the Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,395 and the Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,817 disclose general scraper and protector devices.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the array of above-mentioned devices and items, there remains a need for a lightweight, portable, durable, easy to attach and detach multi-purpose golf equipment cleaning accessory that improves and enhances the golfer's game by maintaining his or her equipment in a clean, dirt free condition.